Silence (Frostshield)
by Chenelle Nadadith
Summary: The only human contact he gets are guards who leave him a his food on trays. He hasn't talked, and he doesn't want to talk. There's one unlikely person who Loki ends up seeking comfort with. Cap isn't just feeling bad for Loki, he's worried, upset and angry. If he isn't wandering towards the cells and then turning around before he gets there.


Prologue:

Loki was silent, too silent. Cap had always visited Loki when it wasn't too suspicious and it had worked, he got Loki to open up to him. Loki was lonely and he was upset. The suffering Loki was going through hurt Cap in so many ways. He liked Loki, more than friends, he just couldn't admit it to anyone. He did to himself. It's time to do something, Cap thought as he watched another security tape of Loki's interrogation.

Loki was grateful for the friend he had found in Captain Rogers, it got boring, but the captain hardly ever visited, making Loki look forward to the times where he would. Loki had feelings for the captain, now if he could only voice them without getting himself killed.

Loki's P.O.V:

The guard only grunted as he left a tray of food on the floor of Loki's cell. As much as he used to isolate himself from the world, he hated the constant isolation in this cell. Not even a book to read. Loki scoffed, well it didn't sound like a scoff with a mouth guard stopping him from speaking, but he did anyways, staring at the tray of food in front of him. He couldn't eat, if he did he'd only retch it up, nor did it really matter since they forgot to remove his mouth guard.

He was lonely and he knew it. He hated not having a book, or anything he could fidget with, whether it was his daggers, his magic or his books. He was not a warrior or a fighter, he was a deceiver, a trickster and a liar. He didn't belong in the front lines. He used his brains, not brawn to fight. No, but no one could see that. It was always 'Oh look, Thor's so strong, he can smash his enemies.' Or 'Look at Thor do that.'. He despised it. Hated it.

Steve's P.O.V:

The punching bag flew off it's chain as his last punch pushed it over it's limit. Steve huffed and nudged it out of the way with his foot before grabbing another one and hooking it onto the chain.

One for the cruelty.

Punch.

This one's for the punishment.

Punch.

This is for those who don't get it.

Punch.

He stopped and crumpled down to his knees, leaning against one of the punching bags that was next to where he was training.

Laying there, sweating he wished he could do the millions of this he thought were right, like Tony did, without getting criticized because he was team captain.

He had to be a good example, not disagree with every thing that Fury said.

But no, his stupid heart's telling him that he could help out.

And he would.

Loki's P.O.V:

Loki heard footsteps coming down to his cell. He looked up curiously, it didn't sound like any guard.

"Loki." Steve's voice rang out.

Loki tilted his head as he looked at the captain.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to talk and you can't, but just listen then. Please?" Steve said quietly and carefully.

"I know you're feeling lonely, I know you hate this, and I know you aren't a fighter, so I was wondering if you wanted to get out off your cell for a bit." He paused. "I could use the company. Stark and Banner are down in the lab, Clint and Natasha are on another lovers honeymoon and Fury's not exactly someone you could talk to. You seem different from the last time we put you in here so, if you ever feel like you want to talk, I'll listen." Steve offered.

Loki tilted his head and his jaw dropped slightly, if that was possible with the metal locking it in place.

"I didn't think you'd take me seriously anyway. Sorry for-"

"Mmmmhpft" Loki protested from under the mouth guard.

Steve looked at Loki, shocked at how hoarse his voice sounded beneath the guard. He hasn't used his voice in weeks has he?

"Mmm" Loki coughed. He nodded excitingly before coughing again, before grinning under the mask. He found some company. At last.

Steve smiled before pulling out a key.

Loki stared expectantly at Steve.

Steve stared back, slightly confused.

Loki pointed to the mouth guard.

"Oh yeah." He said, reaching behind Loki's neck.

Loki felt his own breath hitch as Steve wrapped his muscular arounds him.

"Hey Loki, can you talk?" Steve asked after removing the mouthguard.

The first thing Loki did was grab at the water that was on the tray and gulped it down thirstily. He had not eaten nor drank anything for two days since the guards forgot to allow him to take the guard on and off.

"Thirsty aye?" Steve asked.

"Ye-yeah." Loki said slowly, testing his voice.

He sounded vulnerable. He felt exposed. He felt weak.

"Come on, it's too dull here." Steve said, wrapping his fingers around Loki's wrist gently.

"Wha-hat?" Loki stuttered.

"We're heading upstairs to my room." Steve said.

Loki felt his heart pounding in his chest, from weeks in isolation, to going into Roger's room. How did this work? Was this a ploy for information? No, he wasn't lying, Loki didn't sense anything.

He tilted his head and allowed Steve to gently lead him into the elevator and straight to his floor, before opening the door to his room, which reminded Loki of his own. Not too flashy, simple and tidy.

He noticed multiple sketchbooks on a shelf and one wall, cover with pictures, all hand drawn.

Staring intently at one he saw of himself, he noticed how the captain had captured every detail, even the dimples in his cheeks, his fringe, even how he tucked his hair behind his ears.

"Um. Loki?" Steve asked.

Loki smiled up at Steve, who was now looking into Loki's eyes.

"You wanna talk?" He asked Loki gently, instead of holding his wrist, holding his hand.

"I." Loki shook his head.

"I get it." Steve said, hesitantly pulling Loki into a small hug.

And to Steve's surprise, Loki returned the embrace.

"Thank you." Was all Loki said.

Loki's mind was all over the place. No one was ever this generous or kind to him. Not on Asgard, no where. He never felt so safe, so cared for, so loved. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as the captain had hugged him, hesitantly yes, but he still had done it as a random act of kindness.

Loki decided he liked the feeling, he liked it all right, he liked it a lot.

Steve's P.O.V:

God dammit Steve. He thought angrily to himself. Fury's going to kill you.

Fuck Fury! He thought as he felt Loki tremble in his arms.

He heard sniffling and noticed Loki was shaking with sobs.

"Shh, Loki, everything will be alright, you know that." He whispered into the god's ear.

"Thank you." Loki mumbled, burying his face into the super soldiers chest.

"Don't mention it, I'd do anything for you." He said, not thinking Loki could hear him.

"I would do the same for you." Loki mumbled, his words slightly muffled but to Steve they were clear as day.

"Would you?" Steve asked, gently pulling Loki away from his chest and looking into the god's eyes, a small smile showing.

"Yes." Loki answered truthfully. And that was all Steve needed to make things right.

Loki's P.O.V:

Leaning close his lips touched Loki's and he saw the lights, the fireworks exploding, emotions running high. He felt the plumb, pink lips beneath his begin to moved back in sync and he smiled into the kiss. It was enthralling, exhilarating and could be only described properly as perfect.

Pulling away for a breath, Steve smiled as he saw Loki's irises under his half-closed eyelids.

"I love you Loki." Steve whispered before planting a small peck on Loki's lips.

"I love you too." Loki said, a genuine smile reaching up to touch his eyes, eyes glittering brightly like fairies in a meadow.

For the first time since he was imprisoned, Loki felt happy for the first time.

For the first time since he was defrosted, Steve had finally followed his instinct and went with his heart, leading him to the best thing in his world.


End file.
